


Babygirl

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A busy body like Penelope Garica doesn't have time for nicknames, but when Derek Morgan graces her with one she finds that it sticks.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 9th, prompt was: pre-relationship Thank you starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series, idea, or any of its characters, Suzanne Collins does. I'm not making money off the posting of this story.

Penelope was texting furiously on her phone when she felt someone slide into the barstool next to her. Glancing over, she was surprised to see Derek Morgan there. “Hey,” he greeted, flashing her a smile. 

“Hi,” she squeaked, surprised that he was sitting with her. Typically, people left her alone on nights like this… Where Rossi and the others gathered the crew for drinks after a particularly difficult case. Penelope knew she had to go out with them since she would never hear the end of it if she didn’t, but she usually sat at the bar alone and still worked.

“Having a good time?” he asked, his voice low.

Licking her lips, Penelope shrugged. “I... Yeah, great time.” She forced a smile but laughed when he made it clear that he wasn’t buying it.

“Do you ever do anything but work?”

Penelope looked at Derek, surprised. That certainly wasn’t what she expected him to say. “Sometimes,” she answered truthfully, “But not very often.” When he continued to stare at her, she sighed. “I can’t put it away… I can’t separate from it at the end of the day.”

“Well, you should take a break more often.” Derek lifted his beer and clinked it against the glass of her almost empty drink. “We’re at the bar, Garcia, relax a little.”

She looked at Derek in confusion but shook her head. “I just can’t. I… there’s no time. The cases never stop, and the paperwork piles up, and I just—”

Derek leant forward and silenced her with a kiss. Pulling away seconds later, he smirked. “Put the phone down and relax. You’ve earned a break.” He picked up his beer and stood. “See you around,” Derek paused before smirking, “Babygirl.” He turned and headed over to where Hotchner and a few others were sitting, not looking back.

Shocked, Penelope reached up and gently touched her lips.

Derek just kissed her… Out of nowhere, he kissed her. And that nickname? Babygirl? Penelope took a deep breath, feeling herself grow more and more flustered.

Smiling, she looked down at her phone before deciding that Derek was right… Turning off her phone, she waved the bartender over and ordered herself another drink.


End file.
